masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Weapons
Weight, should we add a section clarify it? Hey. All the ME3 weapons mention high and low weights, but the system doesn't have any specifics, and it does not give much more information outside of what you can get from glancing at the game. Should we create a page to clarify the system and give more exact statistics on weight? :Any information about Weight in ME3 should be added to the Weight Capacity section of Combat (Mass Effect 3) because of the stat's relationship to power and weapon usage and constraints. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:14, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Well, yeah, I was thinking more about figuring out exact weapon weights to help wiki users in planning weapon loadouts, as oppose to "Lightweight for its class" Or "Heavyweight for its class" with the occasional "Gives 200% recharge speed alone." This may be kinda hard, but it would be a very nice addition if it were possible. Roraborialis 02:08, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Mass Effect 3 Upgrade Cost? How much does it cost to fully upgrade each weapon? ShermTank7272 19:05, June 21, 2012 (UTC) What does Accuracy do? Accuracy Rating - Keep in mind each weapon has a unique HUD circle. Accuracy controls the size of the HUD circle and time to stabilize after zooming. Increasing accuracy shrinks the HUD circle and minimizes expansion. Each Weapon's HUD has 2 expansion sizes, trigger when moving or by rapid fire. Crouching effectively doubles the base accuracy of a weapon. This doesn't explicitly say what effect accuracy has on game mechanics or where bullets go. All it says is "controls the size of the HUD circle", "shrinks the HUD circle", etc. But, a HUD circle is a GUI element. In some games the size of the reticle is for flavour only and does not effect game mechanics. So, how does accuracy effect where bullets go? Is it possible for bullets to go outside the HUD circle? Are shots evenly distributed within the circle? - 16:13, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Well the HUD circle is where bullets will impact when you fire a weapon, the smaller the circle is, the more likely you are to hit the target you're aiming at. In layman's terms, it's why you shouldn't be using shotguns at long range and sniper rifles at close range: shotguns are too imprecise due to the relatively large HUD circle while sniper rifles are too accurate to be of much use at close range. -- 16:52, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Weapons Training I need something clarified. In Mass Effect 2, each class only has the ability to use certain weapons. Is it possible to acquire weapons training for weapons outside those starting choices? For example, I got Mass Effect 3 first and loved it. Since I'm not all that familiar with cover shooters, I picked the Sentinel class, and get heavy use out of Tech Armor. When I got Mass Effect 2 later, I picked the Sentinel class again, intending to play through the game and continue on with that character to Mass Effect 3, so my choices would carry through. The trouble I have is this: in ME3, I use the Tech Armor to give myself more time to line up sniper shots. I tend to carry a sniper, an assault rifle, and a shotgun on me. In ME2, however, I can't use sniper rifles or assault rifles as a Sentinel. Is it possible, later on in the game, to train myself to use snipers and assault rifles, or am I stuck with a pistol and a shotgun for the whole game? Bryan Tassava (talk) 18:01, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :Please note that topics like this belong in the Forum -- Talk pages are reserved for article upkeep. The only class that can initially use all the weapon types you described in ME2 is the Soldier. You can get access to one additional weapon type at a certain point in the game; if you're already using a shotgun as a Sentinel, you're past this point and can't gain access to further weapon types. Elseweyr talk • April 3, 2015, 20:01:22 (UTC) Firefight / Groundside Resistance Pack Upgrades "Weapons included in the Firefight Pack and Groundside Resistance Pack can be upgraded to Level X immediately..." I don't believe this is accurate for first playthroughs. Currently on a first playthrough, Xbox 360 version on the Xbox One. Upgrade stops at V, not X. --Dbushik (talk) 04:28, October 21, 2018 (UTC) Random Public/Anonymous 10:06 AM (Arizona, USA) time December 23, 2019. Hi! I am not familiar with using a wiki so my apologies for my post being out of category. This wiki system appears to have just added it to someone else's subject and post in the talk section. I did click the "Add Topic" button on the upper right and had figured it would give me a chance to type in a new sub topic so I don't know what happened and do apologize for any confusion. However I am posting what I wanted to suggest to make the wiki more accurate and I did what I could to border my post away from the topic and one above it. I do hope those who maintain this wiki will help make sure the suggestion is placed properly in this talk section, and again, didn't mean to place my comments where they are now. This post is regarding Mass Effect 1 weapons. I noticed when buying weapons "common," "rare," and "limited" is in their information/description. It doesn't appear that the article addresses the meaning behind these designations, their difference and scale. This Fandom Wiki site came up in my search for something explaining these quality designations in the game so just figured I'd mention that it appears to me the article needs to explain this to be more thorough and comprehensive. Thank you for your time. 16:44, December 23, 2019 (UTC)